


You Okay?

by honeyf



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just doodle.  /o/</p><p>The Walking Dead is not belong me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Just doodle. /o/
> 
> The Walking Dead is not belong me.

Honestly, I dont understand what I'm drawing. It just came out.


End file.
